Fawful's Minion
Fawful's Minion, also known as AnimalGuy001, is a YouTuber who widely makes top 10 videos on video games. His career started after he got some inspiration from Flames1212, as well as a little from Joshscorcher. He's been planning to get his Bachelor's Degree in film and he happens to be a Nintendo nerd. He used to belong to an online group formerly known as the Chaos Theatre until its dissolvement. And he also happens to get the name after his favorite character, Fawful, then he changed the name to Fawful's Minion after his previous thought on naming himself Fawful's Headgear. Countdowns of FURY * Top 10 Super Mario Games (Old) * Top 10 Hardest Bosses in the Mario Series (Old) * Top 10 Boss Battle Themes (Old) * Top 10 Nintendo Villains (Old) * Top 10 Most Epic Boss Battles (Old) * Top 10 Music Tracks from the Mario Series * Top 10 Most Hated Video Game Characters (Old) * Top 10 Music Tracks from the Pokémon Series * (Remake)Top 10 Favorite Super Mario Games (Old) * Top 10 Luigi Moments(Luigi Tribute!) * Top 10 Super Mario Remixes ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Legend of Zelda Games (Old) * Top 10 Stupidest Video Game Complaints * Top 10 Aliens in Video Games (Old) * Top 10 Nintendo 64 Games (Old) - inspired by Flames1212 * Top 30 NES Games: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 * Top 10 Most Overrated Pokémon (Old) * Top 10 SSBB Final Smashes * Top 10 Ghosts in Video Games * Top 10 Most Underrated Video Games * Top 15 Greatest Boss Battles in Video Games: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Scariest Enemies in Video Games (Old) * Top 10 Robots in Video Games (Old) * Top 15 Mario Party Mini-Games: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Video Game Franchises * Top 15 Most Hated Video Game Characters: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 100 Favorite Pokémon: ** Part 1 ** Part 2 (first half, second half) ** Part 3 ** Part 4 ** Part 5 ** Part 6 ** Part 7 ** Part 8 ** Part 9 ** Part 10 ** Full List (by worldpowerkeeper) * Top 10 Videos I Am Most Proud Of * Top 10 Kirby Games ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 E3 2012 Announcements ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * 10,000 Subscriber Special ** Part 1 - Top 10 Greatest Moments ** Part 2 - Top 10 Biggest Fuck-Ups * Top 15 Kirby Boss Battles * Top 5 SpongeBob Games * Top 5 Pokémon Generations (Old) * Top 10 Sonic Games - Voting contest * Top 10 Killjoys in Video Games * Top 5 Haunted Video Game Levels * Top 9 Favorite Team Fortress 2 Classes (2013) * Top 10 Video Game Elitists * Top 10 Worst Video Game Clichés * Top 9 Team Fortress 2 Weapons * Top 10 Luigi's Mansion Moments * Top 30 Kirby Copy Abilities ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 * Top 9 Worst Team Fortress 2 Weapons * Top 10 Spookiest Video Game Levels * Top 10 Generation 7 Pokémon * Top 10 Most Overpowered Things in Video Games * Top 10 Most Nostalgic Video Games * Top 10 Distractions in Video Games * Top 10 Super Smash Bros. 4 Characters * Top 10 Annoyances in Video Games * Top 10 Transformations in Video Games Bit Lists * 1. Top 5 Video Game Weapons * 2. Top 9 Greatest Halloween Tropes * 3. Top 5 Most Intense Mario & Luigi Moments * 4. Top 5 Monsters in Video Games * 5. Top 5 Darkest Things in Pokémon Games * 6. Top 5 Halloween Games Collaborations * Top 10 Worst Unova Pokémon (w/ Itionoben) ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * Top 10 Anti-Heroes in Video Games (w/ Rabbidluigi) ** Part 1 ** Part 2 * (CJszero01) Our List of the Top 10 Enemies we Love to Hate in Video Games (With special guest Animalguy001) * Top 10 Legend of Zelda Games (w/ Rabbidluigi) ** Part 1 ** Part 2 Road to Remastery * Top 10 Super Mario Games * Top 10 Most Overrated Pokémon - April Fools Joke * Top 9 Team Fortress 2 Classes * Top 7 Pokémon Generations * Top 10 Aliens in Video Games * Top 10 Robots in Video Games * Top 10 Nintendo 64 Games * Top 10 Scariest Enemies in Video Games * Top 15 Mario Party Mini-Games (coming soon) Mario & Luigi Month * Top 16 Mario & Luigi Tracks * Top 10 Mario & Luigi Characters * Top 5 Most Intense Mario & Luigi Moments * Top 10 Mario & Luigi Bosses Paper Mario Month * Top 15 Paper Mario Music Tracks * Top 10 Paper Mario Characters * Top 10 Paper Mario Moments * Top 10 Paper Mario Bosses Blessed, or Messed * 1. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam * 2. Shadow Pokémon Games * 3. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon * 4. Star Wars: the Phantom Menace * 5. Paper Mario: Super Star * 6. Star Fox Adventures Let's Plays * Metroid Fusion * Metroid Zero Mission * Mega Man Xtreme * Pokémon Silver Music Videos * Sonic Colors "Reach for the Stars" (Lyrics in description) * Sonic Colors "Reach for the Stars" Music Video Version #2 * Happy 20th Sonic! * Sonic Unleashed-"Endless Possibilities" * The Star Fox Legend * The Zelda Legacy * The Shadow of a Plumber * The Metroid Universe * Legend of the Blue Bomber * The Hero of Time * The World of Pokémon Reviews * (Review) Pokémon Black and White 2 * Pokémon X and Y: Good, Bad...and Disappointing (50,000 Subscriber Special) * Everything Wrong with Super Smash Bros. 4 (Cinemasins Homage) Other Videos * Super Mario vs. Sonic the Hedgehog * YouTube Poop: Falco Hates Irate Gamer * Flame Shield Up! * Re: TRAILER: Top 10 Co-op Games (Fiery Joker Audition) * Luigi and the York Peppermint Patty * Nega Audition * TRAILER: Top 100 Favorite Pokémon * CONTEST: Top 10 Anti-Heroes in Video Games (Closed) * Audition for Itionobo2's Top 10 SNES Games * A Tree's Minion Production V2 * CONTEST: Top 10 Sonic Games (Closed) * Preview of the Next Countdown... * Fawful's Minion's Channel Trailer * (40,000 Subscriber Special) How to Make a Countdown * TRAILER: Pootis? (Preview of Next Countdown) * "Gueeeg" (Preview of Next Countdown) * TF2: Fawful's Minion vs. 34 Creates (w/ special guest Regnilla) * Tackling the ALS Ice Bucket (Tin Pot) Challenge * Important Update: 11/26/14 - Breaker of Promises (3Projects Cancelled?) * Little Mac is SCUREEH! - Super Smash 4 Fuckness (w/ Regnilla) * (2015) Trailer: Mario & Luigi Month * (Preview) "Thwomps Away!" Mario & Luigi Month Double Feature * "Imagic" (Theme of Fawful's Minion) by RealFaction * Macs-imum Pleasure! - Super Smash 4 Fuckness (w/ Regnilla) * Rated M for MLG - Call of Duty: Ghosts (w/ Regnilla) * "Violence is the Answer" (Preview of Next Countdown) * "A_one are you?" Recital | Creepypasta | ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 * "Notice me, Senpac" - Super Smash Bros. 4 - (Pac-Man Replay Compilation) * Big L Ate Little L (Replay Test) * "Tier Eater" - Super Smash Bros. 4 - (Pac-Man Replay Compilation) * "Come to Shpee..." (Preview of Next Countdown) * TF2: S+M1 Pyro * TF2: Heavy Laughs * Channel Update: 11/18/15 (Bit Lists, TF2 Server, Patreon) * "Fruit Ninja" ~ Super Smash Bros. 4 (Pac-Man Replay Compilation) * TF2: Not so Bad Pipes * Mystery Gift?! * TF2: Hide and Go Shpee * "Impaccable"~Super Smash Bros. 4 (Pac-Man Replay Compilation) * "Demon Sanics" (Preview of Next Countdown) * "Skill in a Can" (Preview of Next Countdown) * FUCK.mp4 * "You Like Jazz?"(Preview of Next Countdown) * "Token Addict" (Preview of Next Countdown) * Channel Update: 06/10/17 (New Mic, Teasers, Merchandise) Trivia * His favorite Pokémon is Darkrai * His favorite franchise is Star Fox * He prefers Electric-Type Pokémon over Fire-Types as he'd rather shock than burn his enemies; Entei and Magmortar are exceptions, though. * His favorite element is Bug, and he's a huge Scizor fanboy * The things that really give him fury are his hated character Pigma Dengar from Star Fox, and his worst cliché is time limits. * He loves Nintendo, though he owns other consoles such as PS2, PS3, and XBOX. * His favorite movie genres are comedy and animation; his favorite movie is Wreck-It Ralph. His favorite movie role is Michael J. Fox as Chance from Homeward Bound. * He loves Chinese food. * His favorite robot is Zero from the Mega Man X games. * He loves the Scout in Team Fortress 2. * He plans to get his Bachelor's degree in film editing. * Not only is he a great YouTuber, but also a talented sprite animator and video editor. * His favorite all-time video game is Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story." Heck, he even named his channel after his mascot, Fawful. And he happens to love animals, hence the original name, Animalguy001, and he used to download episodes from Animal Planet's The Most Extreme. * His favorite animal is the yellow dart frog. * This may be false but during his creepypasta, he mentioned that his birthday is on the same date as his parent's marriage. This could be a rumor, though. * His former theme for his channel was a compilation from the main theme of Sonic Colors, then Tropical Resort; now it's "Imagic" by RealFaction. * He once made a video concerning Itionoben's predicament called "Re-planting the Trees...Apprentice", but he took it down due to privacy reasons; this was when their friendship started to break off. Though he's still best friends with other YouTubers such as The Quarter Guy, Joshscorcher, and CJszero01. * A few of his favorite YouTubers include CJszero01, Flames1212, and even AVGN. This page was created on November 13, 2018 by TheIkranRider. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010